Les chroniques de l'Assassin
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Shura est un personnage important pour toi. Il est souvent présenté de manière peu avantageuse. J'ai donc décidé de remédier à cela. Voici donc une tentative de bio de Shura, ce Chevalier pris entre son devoir et son amitié. "Il est bon que l'on sache que l'exécuteur était aussi un homme." Bande-son : Buck-Tick - Muma The Nightmare
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Shura. Shura du Capricorne et pour nombre de mes pairs, je suis un assassin.

Bien sûr, je pourrais essayer de les convaincre du contraire, tenter de les raisonner. Chercher des arguments, me chercher des excuses. Mais cela ne changerait rien. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi. J'ai tué un frère.

Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Comment est-ce que je vis avec ça ? Comment est-ce que je supporte mon visage le matin dans le miroir ?

Bonne question. La réponse est, je le crains, assez longue.

Vous voulez savoir ? Réellement ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ? Connaître l'histoire de l'assassin du Sanctuaire, ça vous intéresse ? Après tout, si vous avez le temps. Il est bon que l'on sache que l'exécuteur était aussi un homme.


	2. Rencontres

Mon premier vrai souvenir n'est que furtif, un peu comme ces instantanés qui semblent anodins, mais contiennent tout. Vous savez, ces images que vous n'oublierez jamais et qui influenceront votre vie si malléable. Ces images sans importance pour les autres et qui n'ont de sens que pour vous.

Je devais avoir 3 ans.

Le soleil, au zénith est si fort qu'on a l'impression qu'il fait craquer les pierres. L'air est saturé de poussière. La terre a appris à voler. Je le sais, moi. Je la vois monter en volutes autour de moi, s'élever. Elle veut remplacer le ciel. Elle veut qu'on la regarde. Elle danse dans l'air. Je la respire. Le mur de l'orphelinat est derrière moi. Il renvoie la chaleur de l'astre, me brûle le dos. La terre volante, la chaleur écrasante. Inquiet, je triture ma tunique. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je dehors ? Pourquoi sont-ils, eux, restés entre les murs ? Je veux y retourner.

Un homme est agenouillé devant moi.

Non, je ne veux pas partir. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Son regard brun posé sur moi n'a pourtant rien de mauvais. Il ne me veut pas de de mal. Je le sens. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Pourquoi l'accompagner ? Je ne le connais pas.

Il semble tellement souffrir de ce qui m'arrive. Comme si un souvenir pénible crevait la surface de son âme. Je sens l'ombre d'une douleur ancienne et profonde. Si ça vous fait si mal, pourquoi voulez-vous m'emmener ?

Laissez-moi. Je ne viens pas. Je reste là. Près du mur. Caché dans la terre qui vibre autour de moi. A l'abri du monde.

Le vent fait voler ses longs cheveux bruns. Il est si proche de moi que l'air joueur les aide à me frôler. Je recule un peu. Il me tend la main. Orreaga, a-t-il dit. Son prénom. Et alors ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je voudrais me boucher les oreilles. Je ne le fais pas. Je sais inconsciemment qu'il ne me laissera pas faire. Qu'il doit me dire ces choses, que je dois savoir. Je ne veux pourtant pas écouter. Il continue à parler.

Des histoires de Chevaliers. De dieux. De destin. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues pleines de poussière. Non, je ne veux rien de tout ça. Rester avec eux, là, vous savez, à l'abri derrière le mur. C'est là. C'est ça que je veux. Ai-je vraiment hurlé ? Ai-je vraiment frappé cet homme lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras ? Ai-je vraiment pleuré sur son épaule ?

Il m'emmène. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout ce que j'ai dit. Mes cris, mes pleurs. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Ce n'est pas juste. Il est si fort. Je suis si faible. Je me retourne. La silhouette de l'orphelinat meurt dans le lointain avec mon innocence.

* * *

Orreaga. Je m'accroche à lui comme l'enfant que j'étais se serait accroché à une peluche. Je connais par cœur ses traits, la chaleur de son regard. Cette cicatrice sous son œil droit qui descend jusqu'au milieu de sa joue comme la trace d'une larme qui n'aurait jamais séché. Il y a aussi ce sourire qui passe sur son visage avant qu'il ne me réprimande pour mes bêtises et qui illumine les coin de ses yeux. Chacune de ses cicatrices raconte ses victoires. Chacune de ses rides raconte son histoire.

Nous sommes encore restés quelques temps en Espagne. Pour faire connaissance, avait-il dit. Pour que je n'aie plus peur de lui. Mais, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Je voulais seulement qu'il me rende ma vie. Ma rassurante routine d'orphelin. Les matins, midis et soirs aux rituels immuables. Ces compagnons que je connaissais. L'ombre du figuier dans la cour, les bâtiments frais sous le soleil si rude.

Quand je m'endors dans ses bras dans ce train, bercé par le son de sa voix, je rêve de Chevaliers, de noble but, d'univers à sauver. Il a dit qu'il voulait me présenter à quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un m'attendait.

Je ne comprends pas. Comment quelqu'un que je ne connais pas pourrait-il m'attendre ? Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a souri, ébouriffé mes cheveux. Il a dit que je comprendrais quand je le verrais. Que cette personne savait qui j'étais vraiment.

C'est long. Des trains, des gares. Des gens pressés qui ne me voient pas, me bousculent. Moi qui serre toujours plus fort la main d'Orreaga. Je ne dois pas le perdre. Il est le seul. Le seul que je connaisse.

* * *

C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il n'y a personne. C'est tout blanc. Il y a des pierres tombées partout. Des colonnes à demi-effondrées, des bâtiments aux toits crevés où des arbres mêlent leurs frondaisons avec des frises. Tout est cassé et abîmé, ici. J'ai du mal à marcher. Je n'arrête pas de buter sur les pierres. Un tas s'effondre sous moi. Je tombe. Mes genoux sont en sang. Je pleure, hurle mon incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Orreaga ?

Et il se met à rire. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire avec lui ou me sentir bête. Il se penche, me prend dans sans bras. Montre au loin la montagne sur laquelle s'accrochent toutes ces maisons. « Tu vois ? C'est là que nous allons. C'est là qu'il t'attend. »

* * *

Dans les bras d'Orreaga, je regarde la montagne s'approcher de moi. Cela avait l'air si petit, à peine un jouet. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela. C'est immense. On dirait qu'elle veut entrer dans le ciel. Je vois des temples. Beaucoup de temples. Pas un seul n'est identique à l'autre. Leurs colonnes s'élèvent, supportent des frontons où se trouve toujours un nouveau signe étrange. Le premier, celui que je vois le mieux d'ici, représente des cornes. Est-ce une étable ? Y a-t-il des moutons dans un tel endroit ?

Je dois avoir posé ma question à haute voix. Orreaga éclate de rire et me dépose sur le sol. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme cela. Penché, les mains sur les genoux, la tête à ma hauteur. Il cherche l'air, les épaules secouées au rythme de son rire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, je suis furieux. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de moi. Tu le sais, Orreaga ?

Quand il reprend son souffle, ses yeux pétillent. Il explique, je m'étonne. Quoi ? Quelqu'un habite dans l'étable ? Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui ?

Je sursaute quand une voix retentit derrière nous :

- Alors Orreaga, tu ne prends toujours pas l'avion ?

Lorsque je me retourne, je suis ébloui. Le soleil se reflète sur une armure, dorée. Une cape blanche. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'éclat. Mon regard remonte, je vois de longs cheveux blonds au niveau de la taille. Je suis leurs méandres sur l'armure scintillante, rencontre une nuque d'albâtre, des lèvres fines, un regard aussi bleu que le ciel des longs étés. Un si doux visage. Une si tendre voix. Il ou elle - Mon jugement s'arrête sur l'un pour repartir vers l'autre. – est magnifique, angélique. Oui, c'est cela le mot qu'elles utilisaient à l'orphelinat devant ces statues si belles. Angélique.

- Anaël. Faut-il vraiment que tu m'en fasses la remarque à chaque fois ?

_L'apparition sourit._

- Un Chevalier d'or qui refuse de prendre l'avion ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur, Cabri.

- Si l'homme était fait pour voler, il aurait eu des ailes.

- Va donc dire cela au Sagittaire.

_L'ange remarque soudain ma présence, se penche vers moi. Ses yeux me sondent, me transpercent. Je ne sais toujours pas si cet être est masculin ou féminin. Peut-être est-il les deux ?_

Est-ce lui ?

- Anaël, je te présente Shura. C'est lui que Shion a ressenti. Shura, voici Anaël, le Chevalier d'or du Cancer.

* * *

Il est imposant, majestueux. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Une telle douceur émane de son regard brun.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés, Orreaga, Anaël et moi, il s'est levé de son trône. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon maître et l'ange s'agenouiller devant ce personnage. Je suis resté ébahi entre eux, leurs épaules plus basses que les miennes, leurs yeux ne regardant que le marbre blanc et lisse. Quelle personne pouvait donc faire ployer ainsi de tels hommes ?

Orreaga me tire par le bras, murmure : Incline-toi. Il serre mon poignet si fort. Je ploie les genoux, me retrouve sur le sol, fixant la silhouette aux cheveux verts qui avance vers nous.

Tout ce qui m'entoure est si étrange. Cette arène où des combats hors du commun avaient lieu. Ces temples immenses où habitent des gens. Cet ange en armure d'or. Et cet inconnu qui nous domine tous. Où m'as-tu emmené, Orreaga ?

Plus ce nouveau personnage s'approche de moi, plus je sens de l'air chaud m'envelopper. Il fait si bon, si doux. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule sur le sol et de dormir. C'est si apaisant.

Shion. Son nom. Shion. Je hoche la tête. Me rappeler son nom.

* * *

Dans ce palais, j'ai entrevu un autre enfant. Il me regardait, s'est enfui dès qu'Orrega a regardé dans sa direction.

Anaël dit qu'il est orphelin comme moi, que lui et son frère habitent au Palais avec Shion.

Et moi, Orreaga ? Où vais-je vivre ?


	3. Tempus fugit

C'est bizarre comme je me suis vite habitué à ce nouveau lieu. Les arènes, les thermes, les escaliers et la Maison. Et le rituel de passage dans les Temples : les talons qui résonnent sur le marbre, une voix qui demande si son propriétaire peut traverser. Certaines nuits, ils me réveillent. Orreaga leur répond, j'entends ensuite son pas qui se dirige lentement vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre alors en gémissant, j'entrevois la flamme qui éclaire le visage inquiet de mon maître.

- Il t'a réveillé ?

Il s'assied au bord de mon lit, dépose la bougie sur la petite table de nuit. J'aime quand sa main ébouriffe mes cheveux et qu'il me sourit.

- La discrétion ne sied pas à Anaël.

Il soupire, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il aime bien que l'ange le dérange. Il me recouche, remonte le drap sur moi et le murmure de sa voix emplit le silence de la chambre. Sur les murs, j'ai l'impression de voir des champs de bataille, des armures scintillantes, des ennemis vaincus. Je m'endors dans le bruit des combats.

* * *

Orreaga ne se montre pas souvent en armure. Les autres chevaliers brillent de leur or ou de leur argent, mais pas mon maître. Il dit qu'il préfère rester « comme ça ». Pourtant…

La 1ère fois que je l'ai vu revêtir l'armure d'or du Capricorne, je suis resté muré dans le silence par l'émotion. Je revois la boîte s'ouvrir, l'or étinceler. La forme de l'animal émerger de l'obscurité de son écrin. Les pièces de l'armure qui viennent épouser le corps de mon maître, le revêtir de brillance. Son air gêné quand il regarde dans ma direction.

- Shura, ferme-moi cette bouche ! Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que tu vois une armure d'or, tout de même !

Il sort de la pièce, emportant la lumière comme si elle s'était figée dans le métal.

* * *

Je ne suis pas le seul enfant dans le Sanctuaire. J'ai d'abord découvert celui qui m'espionnait le jour de mon arrivée. Aioros habite avec Shion. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Son tout jeune frère, un bébé en fait, Aioria et les jumeaux Kanon et Saga sont aussi logés dans le palais du Pope. Je m'entends bien avec Aioros. Il me protège quand les jumeaux m'ennuient.

* * *

Les jumeaux. Je me souviens encore de leur rencontre.

Les escaliers me semblent sans fin. Les yeux fixés sur les marches, comme d'habitude, j'essaie de les compter. Une ombre s'allonge soudain sur le marbre. Elle emporte avec elle la brillance de la pierre et mon compte. Je relève la tête lentement. Aurais-je dérangé un Chevalier ? Je retiens mon souffle.

Je respire à nouveau quand je détaille la silhouette. Pas d'armure, juste une tenue d'entraînement. Il a l'air un peu plus âgé que moi. 3-4 ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux sont étonnants. Ce bleu. Est-ce naturel ? Il me parle, se présente. Saga. Je hoche la tête, énonce mon prénom. Je le vois sourire et me tendre la main en signe de bienvenue.

- Bienvenue dans quoi ?

Il se retourne, monte les dernières marches.

- Bienvenue dans la Maison qui sera bientôt la mienne. Celle des Gémeaux.

Aux côtés de Saga, je traverse cette Maison vide d'habitant. Son intérieur est si triste. Si j'écoute bien, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre les murs pleurer. Alors, c'est comme cela, lorsqu'il n'y a plus de chevalier pour porter l'armure d'or liée au Temple ? Cette détresse, cette tristesse. Elles me glacent le sang. Au détour d'un couloir, il me semble avoir entrevu l'armure des Gémeaux pleurer.

Je suis pressé d'être libéré de cette douleur oppressante. Je dépasse Saga dans le dernier couloir, à la recherche de la lumière. J'entends son pas disparaître derrière moi.

Le soleil inonde l'espace. Je dois mettre la main au-dessus des yeux pour ne pas foncer sur les statues qui bordent la terrasse. Un sifflement retentit lorsque je passe un piédestal. Je me retourne vivement et découvre Saga assis contre la pierre.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Tu étais derrière moi.

- Tu ne connais pas la téléportation ? - Il saute au pied de la statue, me regarde narquois. – Il ne t'apprend pas cela Orreaga ?

Gêné, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il me tourne autour. Son sourire. Il ressemble à un chat qui s'apprête à jouer avec une souris.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas assez doué pour cela. Ou tu n'es pas celui destiné à la porter.

- À porter quoi ? Orreaga a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour l'instant. Qu'il m'apprendrait.

J'ai du mal à retenir ma colère. Je n'admets pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon maître. Je me fiche qu'il soit plus grand, plus fort que moi. Je ne le laisserai pas prononcer une parole de plus. Je serre les poings, me mets en garde.

La voix dans mon dos me cloue sur place. Saga ? Je me retourne, regarde éberlué les 2 copies du même être autour de moi.

- Ce n'est pas bien de te jouer ainsi de lui, Kanon. Seuls les Chevaliers du Bélier maîtrisent la téléportation ici. Mon frère n'en est pas plus capable que moi, Shura.

- Des jumeaux ? Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Je m'éloigne tandis qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Mêmes vêtements, même taille. Je me demande un instant s'ils ont des pensées communes. Cela doit être si étrange. Savoir qu'un autre soi existe. L'avoir en face de soi, pouvoir lui parler, chercher une différence. Je dois être perdu dans mes pensées depuis un moment. L'un d'eux me secoue l'épaule.

- Hé, ho ! Tu dors debout ?

- Doucement, Kanon. Il ne doit pas avoir vu souvent des jumeaux.

- Ouais, faut dire que tu ferais peur à n'importe qui.

Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver les différences entre eux. L'azur des cheveux, plus clair chez Kanon. Cette certitude dans les yeux de Saga, comme s'il savait qu'il aurait un jour le monde entre ses mains.

* * *

Parfois, les autres s'entraînent. Je reste alors assis avec Shion et Aioria sur les marches des arènes. J'ai beau être habitué à la présence du Grand Pope, je me sens toujours si petit devant lui, même si c'est réellement le cas. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, serrant son protégé dans ses bras. Je trouve ces sourcils si bizarres. Comment est-il possible d'en avoir de tels ? J'ai l'impression qu'il devine mes pensées quand il éclate de rire devant mon air investigateur. Je tourne la tête vers le centre des arènes.

Les jumeaux sont puissants au combat, mais mon préféré c'est Aioros. Je crie à chacune de ces victoires, serre les poings quand je le sens en difficulté. A côté de moi, Shion rit de mon enthousiasme. Je voudrais tant devenir comme Aioros.

Orreaga dit que je suis trop jeune pour m'entraîner comme eux. Et que ce n'est pas le bon endroit. Son seul « entraînement » avec moi consiste à me faire courir à sa suite sur ces rochers et pentes escarpées. Je crois que mon maître me prend pour une chèvre.

Le soir, je regarde le soleil se coucher sur le Sanctuaire. Les marbres blancs qui s'illuminent, la lumière qui lutte contre l'obscurité et finit par mourir en ayant inondé le monde de couleurs chaudes. C'est si beau. Je me sens si bien. J'aimerais rester ici. Je voudrais que le temps se suspende maintenant.

* * *

Orreaga a dit que nous partions demain


End file.
